


Confessions

by alltheliferuiners



Category: Thrill Me: The Leopold & Loeb Story - Dolginoff
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheliferuiners/pseuds/alltheliferuiners
Summary: “请听地狱中一个同伴的告解。”原作：音乐剧《危险游戏》中文版





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> 渎神警告。  
依然只是基于特定卡司的脑补。  
没有任何逻辑，不参考任何史实。

“安静。”理查德捂住了他的嘴，将他逼到告解室最深的角落。  
实际上，内森并没有发出任何响动，告解室外面则确实传来一阵阵凌乱的脚步声。一簇簇手提灯的光线透过门窗隐秘的缝隙在他们身上变换着形状，一会儿拉长，一会儿变暗，甚至于刹那间直射进内森的眼睛，晃得他眼前发花。  
他知道自己不该有什么反抗，哪怕不考虑到那纸契约的内容，理查德的手也很少如此执着地在他身上停留。所以内森只好拼命喘气，一口接着一口，一凉一热的气息被迫从理查德掌心的缝隙用力地挤出去、收回来，在内森耳边引起比脚步声大千万倍的回响。  
大约是有千军万马从礼拜堂中穿过，他迟迟未能恢复自由。随着呼吸的逐渐困难，内森已经开始怀疑理查德打算就此闷死他，终于忍不住握了他的手，微微扳动，却只换来对方毫无动容的神色及更强硬的钳制。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

这是他们近期第三次犯罪。  
为了完美扮演年轻的神职人员以便实施盗窃，出门前，理查德挑了很久衣服，大方地赤裸着身体在内森面前晃来晃去，又故意站在他碰不到的距离，以张狂的目光不时在他局促的模样上划下一道道或深或浅的血痕。  
也许理查德只有在试图谋杀他的时候才肯碰他，譬如现在。内森不知道自己如果真的在理查德手中逐渐停止呼吸会是怎样，而那时他也未曾预料他们之中将首先停止呼吸的人并不是他。他只知道他们没有退路，就像两辆在隧道中会车的跑车，被凶猛的气流推挤在一起，尖锐的汽笛声冲出山坳——在内森的脑子里。  
但是外面已经没有了一点声息。

终于被放开的瞬间内森几乎跌坐在地，心跳得格外快，下腹绞在一起。  
他确信这不是因为窒息或醉氧。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

方才的小事故似乎让理查德也感到疲惫，难能安静地靠在门边，仿佛内森根本不存在，但内森享受着这一刻。  
淡淡的光线透过栏杆的缝隙洒在理查德脸上，在颇为突出的颧骨处落下，又于脸颊转折，落下一片阴影，让原本就精瘦的他显得更像一个骷髅。如果不是理查德胸口的起伏过分剧烈，内森准会以为自己惊动了教堂中的亡灵来此会面。可惜，下一秒，理查德就拎起装着银烛台的皮包，依旧浪荡俨然一个小毛贼。  
“一群白痴。他们只是恰好走过去罢了，圣坛上少了这么大个儿的俩东西都看不见。”他晃了晃脑袋，好像刚刚惊慌失措的另有其人，“走吧，森。”  
“这就回家吗？”内森掩住内心的失落。  
“你还想要什么？可以再顺点儿。”理查德探头向外张望，“应该不会有人再来了。”  
内森一时没作声，抓住理查德拎着赃物的胳膊，花了些力气才把皮包拽出他的手掌，轻轻放回地上。理查德面露不悦，但内森决心已定，俯身颔首，将对方冰凉的手背贴在自己发烧的额头。  
“我只想要你。”他说。

他知道，理查德本来就比他高一点儿，现在自己低着头，必定像极了下跪忏悔的信徒。果不其然，他听到了理查德压抑着、但是明显扬扬自得的笑声，即便此时这笑只是从鼻子里挤出来的傲慢的哼声。或许是为了好玩，或许是真的入了戏，理查德另一只手，落在了内森的发顶，父辈似的轻拍了两下。  
他们都没喷古龙水，但是内森分明呼吸间溢满了理查德的味道，和这间告解室里那股淡淡的木香混在一起，让他想到夏夜、雨水、腐败的树叶和猫头鹰的圆眼睛，没有一寸空气不泛着温热的潮气。只是，理查德的手摸上去依然冰冷，带着远未消散的紧张微微卷曲着张开在他的掌心。  
内森终于忍不住将双唇贴上去，理查德没有表露出任何抗拒，这已使他比显示神迹的耶稣还温情脉脉；于是内森继续吮吸某条掌纹的末端，尝到汗水的咸味。理查德的指甲修得圆润，像个女孩子，但内森不打算亲吻他的指尖，他只是沿着那条掌纹向上，耐心地丈量着他柔软的掌腹、突出的腕骨、青色的血管、细瘦的筋脉，整齐锋利的袖口，感到理查德放在他头上的手指深深地插进他的发根，又一缕缕抚弄，一阵酥麻从他的头顶窜到脚尖。  
“你说了，不会有人来的。”内森喃喃，将自己的渴求以唇齿刻在理查德手腕内侧那块极薄而发烫的皮肤上。  
神谕清晰地从天而降：  
“那又怎样？回去自己解决。”

祈祷的欲望从未如此迫切，内森孤注一掷、伸手挽留。理查德显然没料到自己会被阻止，愣了一下便将他甩开，背影瞬如一道高墙。  
但他们分明有一纸契约，当时刀子刺破他们的皮肤就像钉子插进耶稣的肋骨，结出一样的疤痕。他因此毫不示弱地再次上前，扳过理查德的肩膀，用那晚流过血的手指压住对方想要张口说话的嘴。  
“你已经违约两次，现在该轮到我了。”内森用气声说道，咬重了那个“该”字。  
理查德懒懒地瞥了瞥他猖狂至极的手，内森却死死盯着对方毫无温度的眼睛。他不需要看也知道，他的手是罪恶的见证，上面布满了理查德的恶念头和关于理查德恶念头带来的细小未愈的伤口；理查德的嘴唇却永远光洁无辜、噙着讥笑的嘴角毫无破绽，在他的指腹留下虚假的温暖触感。  
原来理查德的嘴唇也和所有人一样是柔软的，哪怕对他讲出来的始终只有最冷酷的拒绝。  
没来由的哀伤扼住了内森的喉头。十个心脏同时狂跳着想要撞出胸膛，一阵滚烫从眼眶蔓延到指尖：他的食指和中指明明只要再往下滑一点儿，便可滑进这副从不轻易开启的双唇之间，搅乱那不可触碰的齿舌、缠裹它最潮湿隐秘的气息、堵住那些冷言冷语、获得他应得报偿——应得的，只是想到这三个字内森就忍不住发抖，理查德却只是皱了眉头，像轰走一只苍蝇一样，把内森的手从自己身上拨拉下去。  
“滚。”

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

“我们可以在上帝的见证下把它撕了。”内森再一次面对了他的背影，无需明说“它”的含义，而理查德也确实回了头，呼吸喷在他脸上：  
“去他妈的上帝，你还整天带着那破纸？”  
这很容易证明，内森掏口袋的动作因理查德脸上一闪而过的得意戛然而止，但对方很快扭开脸啐了一口，声音压得极低：“得了吧，这里面可没写我得在这种地方跟你搞。恶心。”  
尚未散去的笑意和下流的字眼扭在一起，在理查德的眉眼间勾画着只能伤害到内森、也只为伤害内森而流露的刻毒。  
“这不比偷东西有意思多了吗？”已然如此，内森反倒平静，“还是你害怕？我从不知道你这么虔诚。”  
他有意模仿着他最熟悉的讽刺，理查德还以他陌生的僵硬。  
“怕个屁。”  
内森再一次被推开，看着理查德无措地向自己的外套内兜摸去，却摸不到一根烟，只能转而拽了拽自己的领口，也没有松动分毫。毕竟他打扮得足够精致，洁白的罗马领里有意系了两枚格外紧的领扣，而他现在显然后悔了这个决定。  
内森当然可以求他允许自己帮他解开，但他一向乐见证理查德的不安，因为只有不安的时候他才会想起自己。于是内森就这样一边不紧不慢地展开手里的血书，一边不动声色地望着他，近在咫尺，如同一只狐狸盯着一只兔子，任他在确实万无一失的罗马领里挣扎直到白兔化成毒蛇，才终究不忍地伸手探进他的领口，膝盖也随之顶入理查德的两腿之间，不肯退让半分。理查德自然不愿看他，但这只在内森眼中放大了那令人印象深刻的瘦削侧脸，连最细微的起伏都暴露得一清二楚，内森不免意乱神迷，不得不花了更多时间才解开一枚内扣，指尖采满理查德锁骨上的汗珠。  
“有完没完？”  
理查德声音里的颤抖如一口烈酒，灌得他脑袋发热。  
“所以下次偷东西就偷东西，别再搞这种奇怪的装扮。”内森难得敢这样讲话，一阵后怕接着一阵战栗。顾不得对方的表情，他一把扯下了自己身上简单式的立领，和那纸已经在他掌心攥的发皱的协议一起丢在地上，因理查德霎时放大的琥珀色瞳孔烂醉如泥。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

肾上腺素的本质作用总是一样的，无论激起它的是紧张还是情欲。他因此很难控制自己，就像他们当下隔着裤子摩擦彼此一样毫无实质进展。理查德任由外套从肩头滑落，不耐烦地向一边仰过去，仿佛碰到他的不是内森的手指而是千万个湿热难缠的吻，直到最后一枚该死的扣子被彻底解开，才长长地吁出一口气。但内森不许他离开，大胆地揽住他的腰与自己贴紧，闻到他身上淡淡的烟草味儿，知道他们终究会双双形迹败露。  
“把它弄掉。”理查德嘟哝着，不安地扭了扭脖子避开他的目光，隔着栏杆望向告解室外闃静一片的礼拜堂，眉眼恹恹。内森只好终止未竟的亲吻，以极慢的动作抽下那道束缚理查德已久的双层高领。  
眼前的脖颈因躲闪而愈发修长，几条筋骨是如此细韧、克制，脆薄的皮肤下却跳动着火热的动脉，和洒进他眼里凉凉的光迥然相异。内森深知理查德无意诱惑，肤色上弥散开的潮红和下颌上的吻痕却在夜色之中也隐隐可辨，蓦地，他竟想叼住理查德此刻因难耐而诚实地滚动着的喉结、咬断他的脖子，就凭这人刚刚差点儿要了自己的命——这简直是轻而易举，但他不求更多。  
血脉奔涌，内森的手终于覆在他的下身，满足地听到理查德哼出声。然而直到解下他的皮带之后内森才敢重新吻他的嘴，但理查德闭紧了牙关，双手扯开自己已经松掉的衬衫领口，粗暴地将内森按向自己的胯下。  
“快点儿完事儿。还有——”他在他的抚摸之中喘息着，“别再弄到我身上。”

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

内森终于为他的神明双膝跪地。  
再一次窒息，呓语般破碎的圣言将他的感官全然浸没，触及喉咙便燎成炼火。  
也许是唯恐他们的秘密被人窥探，那只曾赐福于他的左手被咬在了嘴里，内森向上摸索，直到那只手得到释放。他并非不爱他的沉默，但是在此地、在此时，他如此想听见他的声音、追随它的起落，坦诚超过最甜美的圣歌，哪怕头发被狠狠地揪住疼痛一如戴着荆棘编织的王冠，他都甘之如饴，任由它将自己的痛苦和快乐一手掌握。  
而那只方才对他展现神迹的右手，正因他的献祭与表白在告解室的围栏上颤栗紧握，如同最狂热的信徒在跟神的仆人贪婪地忏悔，那样悲恸、那样忘情，恍惚稍一撒手整个人就会瘫倒。从开始直到最后，这半生有他的灵魂终于将他们的罪恶细数，一桩桩、一件件，那么深、那么重。  
他听见他所有的倾诉，不由地视线模糊；他吞下他所有的苦泪，分毫也不曾透露。就算这秒世界都被洪水吞没，此处也将是他们的诺亚方舟。令人晕眩的闷热和刺痛双眼的汗水里，满屋的圣像都是他们忠诚的见证。他终于愿将那纸契约撕碎，丢在撒旦的脸上。只因神已与他同在，再也没有人能将他们分离。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

“你得到了主的宽恕。”理查德将他推坐在地，提起裤子。  
内森喉头滚动，用手背抹掉嘴角没来得及咽下去的那些，突然觉得自己只是一支被丢弃的香烟，在灼热的余烬里徒劳地闪烁。  
还好，被他冲动扔掉的协议依然完整。它从来都不是什么可以被随手扯下送给魔鬼的笔记，内森本该心知肚明。他捡起它，垫在膝头小心展平，再严丝合缝地叠起，深深揣在怀里，意外地，思绪十分安宁。

你得到了我的宽恕。  
他抬起头望向理查德。  
假皈依的信徒或许听懂他眼中的言语，扬起眉毛，发出一声冷笑，随之扣上了自己的皮带扣。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

礼拜堂外突然传来禽鸟腾空飞起的声音，也许有一只鸽子落在了他们其中一人的肩头。  
然而，填满夜色的，只有猫头鹰的声声鸮鸣。

FIN。

**Author's Note:**

> 本意只是想写扯掉罗马领的场景。  
可惜最近读《地狱一季》读得太多，跑偏了，和自己最初想写的一点儿关系都没有。


End file.
